


wings, wheels, fire

by Elsajeni



Category: Lucha Underground
Genre: Kayfabe Compliant, Multi, Supernatural Elements, Treat, actual angel Angelico, match that never happened, turn the supernatural nonsense up to eleven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsajeni/pseuds/Elsajeni
Summary: Catrina's doing some kind of creepy magical bullshit with the stone again, holding it up in her free hand as she leans in to lick up the side of Angelico's face, sparks crackling on its surface, and the lights flicker again--There's a sound like a thunderclap, and a flash of light -- more than a flash; it's blinding, overwhelming...





	wings, wheels, fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedLeaderfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLeaderfic/gifts).



"We gotta do something," Havoc says urgently, as in the center of the ring Mil Muertes hauls Angelico to his feet again. "He's getting killed out there, come on, we have to--" There's the thundering sound of another hard hit, a groan from the crowd; Havoc swears under his breath and ducks into the ring, and before she can argue with him he's gone.

They'll be disqualified. Not that it matters -- this isn't a match anymore, it's a fucking murder -- but there's a bitter sting to it all the same, giving up even the nonexistent chance of a win.

But Angelico's out on his feet, barely defending himself, only instinct and stubbornness keeping him upright. "Fuck it," Ivelisse says under her breath, and vaults into the ring after him.

She expects Mil Muertes to turn on them, to be delighted at having two fresh opponents to destroy. But he's single-minded, shoving past them, seeming to notice them only as obstacles between him and Angelico. It doesn't make sense, at least until she looks across to the opposite corner -- Catrina is still watching the fight, cold fire in her eyes, and she has the stone held high in one hand and her gaze fixed on Angelico.

Ivelisse changes direction without thinking. Havoc can handle Mil Muertes for a second -- if she can take Catrina out, or at least distract her, this will be a lot closer to a fair fight. And in a fair fight, they're _better_ than these fuckers.

She dodges past the brawl in the middle of the ring and comes out on the other side with one arm cocked back, launches herself at Catrina, and _that_ gets Mil Muertes' attention. She's almost there, almost gets her hands on the bitch, and then she's grabbed from behind and flung back into the center of the ring, landing hard on her back and stunned for just a split-second.

Okay. New plan. If they can keep _him_ distracted for a minute-- "Havoc!" she yells, and jerks her head toward Catrina when he looks her way. He nods, dodges a heavy swing from Mil Muertes, and takes two long steps toward Catrina--

\-- and Mil Muertes follows again, taking his attention off Angelico just for a moment.

 _Good._ Ivelisse grabs at Angelico, gets an arm around his waist and starts for the far side of the ring, as far from Catrina as they can get. "Come on, baby," she urges, and then, when he's slow to respond, "Hey! Move. _Now._ "

That works. Should've known -- he takes orders better than sweet suggestions. He's unsteady on his feet, clearly a little disoriented, but at least they're moving, and when Ivelisse checks over her shoulder, Havoc still seems to be keeping Mil Muertes busy.

"Come on," she says again -- they're at the ropes, she's almost got him out of here. (Though what they're going to do once they're out of the ring, she's less sure -- it's not as if Catrina and her gang of creeps couldn't follow them. Out the door to the locker room, maybe, move fast and don't stop to think and maybe they could get away--) She gives Angelico a little shove, into the ropes. "Come on, babe, out."

"The match," he protests, because he is the dumbest man on earth. She's opening her mouth to argue with him when there's a shriek from behind her, and running footsteps -- she turns, and has just a fraction of a second to brace for what's coming, Mil Muertes charging toward them, Havoc at his heels but with no hope of catching him -- and then Angelico, who is barely standing under his own power, who is _supposed_ to be being _rescued_ , suddenly straightens up and shoves her hard to the side and takes Mil Muertes' Reaper's Trident straight-on against the ropes.

 _Got to get back to him. Got to get out of here._ She's back on her feet almost at once, diving back toward Mil Muertes, and then Catrina does… _something_ … with the stone in her hands and the lights flicker.

When they come back on, everything's… shifted. They're still in the ring, but around them, the temple is dark, deserted -- whatever the fuck Catrina just did, it's somehow vanished the crowd, the cameras, even the announce table. She's still in the corner where she landed, Havoc on the opposite side of the ring. And Angelico is still hanging on the ropes, unmoving, maybe unconscious, Mil Muertes holding him by the throat-- Ivelisse snarls and dives at him, and makes it about six inches before Catrina, standing in the center of the ring, snaps her fingers and the Disciples materialize around them, one grabbing her and the other two going for Havoc.

"Bring him here," Catrina says, and Mil Muertes obeys, picking Angelico up like he's nothing. She glances at Havoc, then at Ivelisse -- just a second's glance, like they're beneath her notice. "Hold them. They can watch."

Across the ring, Havoc jerks in the Disciples' grasp, almost gets a hand free before they wrestle him back under control. Catrina rolls her eyes. "His soul's already mine. Fight if you want. It won't help him, but maybe you'll feel better about it."

She gestures, and Mil Muertes takes a step back, leaving Angelico prone in the middle of the ring. Catrina kneels beside him, grabs him by the hair and pulls him half-upright -- he stirs, tries to pull away from her, and Ivelisse sees Havoc bare his teeth and lunge forward again at the same moment she does.

She's doing some kind of creepy magical bullshit with the stone again, holding it up in her free hand as she leans in to lick up the side of Angelico's face, sparks crackling on its surface, and the lights flicker again--

There's a sound like a thunderclap, and a flash of light -- more than a flash; it's blinding, overwhelming. Behind her, Ivelisse hears a cry of pain, and the grip on her wrists lets up; she surges forward, aiming blindly for Catrina, and runs into Havoc instead. There's no sign of Mil Muertes in the ring, either, no trace of the Disciples trying to recapture them -- she looks from exit to exit, figuring they must have all run for it, but--

"They'll be back," a voice says from behind her, and it's… familiar but not. There's something uncomfortable about it, weird harmonics and double-echoes laid over each other. "She's not that easy to get rid of. Plus side, though, neither am I."

She doesn't want to turn around. She _knows_ , feels it in her gut, that something weird and terrifying is happening, and she doesn't really want to find out what. But Havoc turns around first, and gapes, and she's damned if she's too scared to do the same--

Wings. Wheels. Eyes. Fire. Starlight.

For a long moment it's too unbearably bright, too much to look at. She squints against the brightness, but doesn't close her eyes, doesn't want to look away from… from _whatever the fuck is happening_. Slowly her eyes adjust -- or maybe the image adjusts, dialing itself back to a level comprehensible to mortal vision -- and she opens them fully.

The wings still fill the ring from edge to edge, and they glow like a banked fire. The figure at the center of them…

_It's Angelico. You know it's just Angelico._

He glows, too, brighter than the outline of the wings, bright enough that it hurts to look at him. As she watches, he takes a deep breath, straightening up and squaring his shoulders; she has the impression of someone stretching after long confinement, or taking their first breath of fresh air after a long time cooped up.

Next to her, she realizes, Havoc is on his knees. "Get up, idiot," she hisses, grabs him by the edge of his mask and tugs, threatening to unmask him entirely if he doesn't come along.

"Look at--"

"I know. I see him. Get _up_."

He stumbles to his feet, and she turns her attention back to… back to the thing in front of them. It takes a step closer, and extends a hand toward them; Ivelisse wants to run, grits her teeth and repeats to herself, _you know him, it's still just him, it's still just Angelico._

"Shouldn't you be saying some 'be not afraid' shit," Havoc says from a half-step behind her, and she can't hold in a maybe-slightly-hysterical laugh.

The thing-- the creature-- in front of them laughs, too, and suddenly she does know him -- it's Angelico's laugh, Angelico's cocky smile, bright and unmistakable and familiar in spite of this incomprehensible change. He takes another step closer and says, " _Are_ you afraid?" and under the strange echoes that surround it the voice is his, too, low and teasing.

Ivelisse laughs again -- not nervousness, this time, but exhilaration, glory, the feeling of flying. She reaches behind her to catch Havoc by the hand and pulls him forward with her. "Not of you, baby," she says, and doesn't flinch even as the burning wings fold around the two of them. "Never of you."


End file.
